


We're So Sorry

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A bit of actual relationship byeler, A bit of sad angst, Byeler - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Heavily edited old story, I guess..., I'm Bad At Tagging, Mike is bi, Mostly friendly byeler, and no one can convince me otherwise, byler, kind of fluff, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: Lucas and Dustin's plan in pranking Mike backfired when then forgot to factor Will into the equation.This is an old story I wrote like atleast 6 months ago and I wanted to copy it exactly but it had too many grammar mistakes and plot holes. So it's pretty much be just re writing and idea I came up with on a sugar high last fall.





	We're So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I didn't edit this so mistakes are likely... but no matter what it's still way better than the original.

Lucas and Dustin were planning to prank Mike... Prank him hard. The reason behind their idea was that Mike had been caught dozing off in class and daydreaming about Eleven (even if he denied it). All three of their letter grade now being D's proved their point. Of course it was only the three of them since when Will came back, he rarely got in trouble. All of the teachers felt bad for him... of course none of them actually knew what he had been through... But it helped with the anxiety and stress Will had more of lately. Lucas and Dustin had found a fuse box a week before, when Mike and Will were talking about what happened and Mike went on a tangent about Eleven. The fuse box controlled all of the street lights in the cul-de-sac and the ones on Mirkwood. Of course the two questioned it at first but their devilish minds cleared all confusion as they found their perfect prank. 

They had planned to trick Mike onto Mirkwood and then mess with the lights. It'd freak him out a bit but not too much to hurt him so they went with the plan. 

Saturday rolled around and the two pranksters were prepared. As they set out their sleeping bags and placed the flashlights around to make sure Will wasn't awake in the dark, Dustin began to make an excuse. I terrible and sketchy excuse but enough to convince Mike to pull his jacket on and start looking for his shoes. Lucas and Dustin had snuck up the stairs quickly to plot out their plan... But of course not before a chocolate pudding pit stop. 

Mike was busy looking for his shoes and socks that he didn't even see Will doing the same. Mike eventually noticed and questioned the shorter boy as he slipped on his shoes. "What are you...?" Mike started. "Wait I'm going with you..." Will said semi-bravely. "But it's... Will, it's Mirkwood. Are you sure you-" Will cut him off and began walking out to his bike. "It's okay... I'm fine..." 

"But it's... you're absolutely sure, Will?" Mike said kicking up his kickstand as he sat on his bike. "It's okay... I mean... Everything is less scary when I'm with you..." Will said quietly, not with the intent of the other boy hearing. "Oh uh... That's..." Mike couldn't think of the words, "I'm glad you feel safe around me..." he eventually decided in saying. Will was the first to pedal out but of course Mike took the lead once they turned on Mirkwood. 

The few lights that lit the road, made the road glow a dim shade of yellow as the full moon shone through the nearly naked trees. The cool air whipped around in Will's hair as he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth before muttering a few words of reassurance as he knew they'd soon be passing the spot in which he had taken his detour before. The cool wind chilled Will's cheeks as he looked up at the moon that was blocked by a few tree branches that reached over them. With a quick motion, Will felt the chains grip his shoe laces as he came to an abrupt stop and was nearly thrown off of his bike. The rocks on the road gashed a hole straight through his favorite denims and blood was now beading up on the palms of his hand and his knee. "Will?! Are you okay?!" Mike asked worriedly, his voice loud enough to echo through the trees. "I'm... Im fine I just... fell..." Will looked up at Mike's smiling face, knowing that his nightmares had been something like this happening and it not be Mike that was the one to find him first. 

\---

As Dustin licked his spoon clean and Lucas watched in disgust, the two urged to get to the fuse box. They had heard the door shut nearly ten minutes ago so they knew Mike had to be on Mirkwood by now. The two laughed as the ran across the yards of Mike's neighbors to the fuse box. Dustin smiled his toothy smile before opening the fuse box door and turning out the Mirkwood lights. "This'll teach the love bird..." 

\---

As the two boys sat on the side of the road, Mike tending Will's cuts and Will watching Mike intensely, the lights went out. A loud squeak of fear left the mouth of the shorter boy as the two of them looked around for any signs of the Demagorgon. Will was scared and confused before he looked down at the blood soaked jacket of Mike's and his bloody hands and knee. "M-Mike...?" Will's voice was merely above a whisper. "Will are you alright?" Mike asked, grabbing out for Will's jacket sleeve to comfort him. "What if it... It can... It can smell my blood, Mike... The Demagorgon... it can smell my blood... It's coming to get me again, Mike... Please don't let it take me back to that... to that place, Mike... I can't- I can't go back there again it's so cold and dark and-" Mike quieted him with a hug before pulling away, barely able to make out the tears that were streaming down Will's face. "Will... Will, please... Will, listen to me Okay? It's okay... It's just a power problem... alright? Hawkins has had a lot of those since... uh... since everything happened but it's going to be okay... let's take our bikes back and I'll stand right next to you..." Mike said, rubbing calming circles into Will's back as his sobs became more controlled. "Could you... Could you sleep next to me too? When we get back...?" Will said, sniffing as Mike helped him over to his crashed bike. "Of course... Now let's go home..." Mike said softly, guiding his bike with his left hand and holding Will's hand with his other. 

The two walked slowly as they headed back towards Mike's house before the two saw a light at the end of the street turn on... and then another light, closer this time. And then another after that and soon Mike had dropped his bike and pulled Will closer to him. Will froze and collapsed to his knees as he saw the lights turning on, "Mike, I told you... It's come back to get me... please don't let it get me... I don't want to..." Will yelled between sobs as the older boy had his arms wrapped around him protectively. "It's okay, Will... It's just the power... a scary coincidence... I promise..." Mike said with shaky breaths, trying to figure out what was really happening. Will gripped Mike's shirt tighter as the lights came closer. "Mike, I... I really like you, Mike... I want you to know before I... Before we... Before it gets us..." Will sobbed as Mike held him closer. Will's blood soaked the front of Mike's shirt as well as his tears as he buried himself into Mike's warm chest. Mike looked down on Will, holding him tightly and clenching his eyes shut, preparing for chilling darkness or pain or death... 

\---

"I bet we've really shown him!" Lucas said with a laugh as the two retreated back to Mike's house, ready for the boy to come back screaming any moment now."Where's Will?" Dustin asked as he looked around the basement. "Will?" He asked loudly around the room. "You don't think he..." Lucas started. "Shit!" 

The two were running towards Mirkwood, leaving their bikes back at Mike's and searching for the two others. "How the hell did me not factor Will into all of this?!" Dustin screamed, out of breath and panting. Lucas stayed quiet, picking up his pace and sprinting towards the now fully lit up road. As Dustin yelled for him to slow down. Lucas froze in place as he saw Will curled in a ball and Mike tightly hugging him, the two bikes on either side of them and blood staining Will's hands and both of the boys' clothes. "Shit shit shit..." Dustin cursed as he jogged up to the scene. The two made their way slowly over before Mike finally looked up, his eyes red as he looked down at Will who trembled in his arms. "Oh my God, Will..." Lucas started, "We're so sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my short little Byeler type thing... I wanted to post this before the 2nd season comes out and it's drowned out with all of the new Byeler possibilities. Who else if super excited for season two Stranger Things?


End file.
